Star Gazing
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: Ginny and Luna meet after a quidditch game to look at some stars.


Star Gazing

Gryffindor had just won a quidditch match, and the entire house was celebrating. Just before Ginny had been able to leave the quidditch field, Luna had approached her. Luna was wearing her radish earrings and bottle cork necklace.

"Congrats!" Luna said smiling as she walked up to Ginny.

"Thank you," Ginny responded with a huge smile on her face. She opened her arms, and dragged Luna into a hug.

"You ought to be more careful though-" Luna started to say before Ginny cut her off.

"Careful?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh yes, those last few moves you made were quite careless." Luna replied simply. "Besides, the wrackspurts like following you around."

Ginny chuckled and shook her head lightly. She looked into Luna's grey eyes, making a silent promise to be more careful.

"Do you think we could see each other tonight?" Luna asked softly.

"Yeah, of course we can." Ginny answered. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I just want to see you."

"Alright, by the oak tree at midnight?"

Luna smiled, "Where else?" She happily skipped away before Ginny could answer.

In the Gryffindor common room, a party was being thrown. Ginny had the hardest time getting to the girls dorm because the crowd kept pushing her back. After being handed numerous drinks, and hugged several times, Ginny made it to her dorm. Sighing heavily she laid down on her bed. She thought about the end of last year, the battle at the ministry. Luna had tried to protect her, and ever since then Ginny couldn't stop thinking about her.

Ten to midnight, Ginny quietly left her dorm. Tip-toeing across the common room, she headed for the door.

"Going somewhere?" A voice as she reached for the door. Surprised, Ginny turned around to find herself face to face with Harry Potter.

"Yes, I am." Ginny answered confidently. Harry didn't intimidate her. Her fiery brown eyes stared Harry's green eyes down.

"Alright, but you should know that I'm proud of you." Harry said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Ginny said returning the smile. Harry moved closer, keeping eye contact with Ginny.

"Honestly, if it weren't for you we would've lost the game."

"Yeah, I know." Ginny smirked playfully. Suddenly Harry leaned forward, as if he were trying to kiss her.

"Umm?" Ginny said awkwardly. She had realized what he was trying to do, and had leaned back to avoid the kiss. Harry looked up, his face a deep red.

"Sorry, I-" He stammered out. Harry took a few steps back, and avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Were you trying to..?" She asked quietly, not wanted to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, my bad." Harry responded sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

"I need to go." Ginny said, shaking her head. She turned on her heels and quickly left the common room.

Ginny was five minutes late. She jogged up to the oak tree that was near the Black Lake. From a distance she could see Luna's dirty blonde hair.

"Sorry I'm late." She huffed out after taking a seat next to Luna.

"I expect the nargles delayed you." Luna responded as she glanced at Ginny. "Why's your face red?"

"Because I jogged over here." Ginny shrugged. She wasn't quite ready to tell Luna about Harry.

"I've been here for nearly an hour." Luna breathed out quietly. She looked up at the sky, a smile on her face.

Ginny didn't respond, instead she followed Luna's gaze up at the stars. They sat there, not saying a word. There was a small breeze, and Ginny could faintly smell chocolate. Looking around, she realized the smell was coming from Luna.

 _Crunch._

"What was that?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Sorry, I might have crushed my carrot." Luna replied as she pulled out a broken carrot.

"Why on earth do you have a carrot?" Ginny asked laughing.

"I eat them of course." Luna answered with a smile. She took a bite out of the carrot as she stared into Ginny's eyes. "Besides, they help you see in the dark."

"Do they?" Ginny said as she chuckled lightly.

"Yes, they do." Luna said seriously. She handed part of the carrot over to Ginny. "Here, eat some."

Ginny took the carrot and set it down next to her. She looked over at Luna, and found her gazing at the stars once again. She studied the pale girl's face, how it glimmered in the moonlight. Suddenly Ginny felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Harry nearly kissed me." She finally blurted out.

"Did he?" Luna asked, sounding interested.

"That's why I was late." Ginny answered, glancing at Luna. Luna had a curious look on her face, her eyes look... was that jealousy?

"Oh? Did you want to kiss him?" Luna pressed. Now she was leaning close to Ginny, just inches away.

"No!" Ginny said blushing madly. "Honestly, I would've thrown up." She added when she saw a questioning look on Luna's face.

Luna smiled, "Good because you're not allowed to kiss boys."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, though she wouldn't kiss a boy even if she had the chance to.

"Because I said so." Luna replied simply.

"Well, I wouldn't kiss a boy anyway." Ginny smiled at Luna. She lean in ever so slightly.

"Why?" Luna asked, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"I just wouldn't."

"I wouldn't either."

Ginny looked into Luna's eyes; Luna looked right back into her's. Slowly their faces inched closer, tilting to the right. Soon their foreheads touched, then their noses.

"Luna," Ginny whispered as she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lune whispered back. She tilted her head slightly up, making their lips meet.

Ginny felt the blood rush to her face as she kissed Luna. Her arms wrapped around Luna's waist, holding her close. Luna had managed to ge her arms around Ginny's neck.

When they finally broke apart the two girls didn't say a word. They just sat in a comfortable silence, gazing at the stars.

 **AN: Chaser 2, Tutshill Tornadoes. Forbidden love between two different houses; I chose to do Ginny and Luna in their fifth year at Hogwarts.**

 **Words: 1,000**

 **Prompts:**

 **2\. (word) free**

 **4\. (word) careless**

 **11\. (myth) carrots help you see in the dark**


End file.
